The Life That Could Have Been
by Thecrotchrocket
Summary: Eragon lives in Uru'Baen in Galbatorix's ranks under the alias Denethor, and when he is put in charge of Arya's interrogation his life changes drastically. Will be ExA in due time. Rated M for violence and later chapters with sensual material.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reflection

Denethor looked upon Uru'Baen from a balcony in the Black Citadel. The city itself looked sick, he yearned to know what it looked like when it was still Ilirea. He had read that it was a sight to behold, majestic and breath-taking the texts said. He asked Galbatorix once, but his reply was less than satisfactory: he said its beauty was miniscule compared to now with the updates that they made. Denethor scoffed, the city was plagued by greed and ignorance, how could that city be beautiful.

_You cannot question its beauty little one; it is still the same city._

He inwardly sighed knowing what she said to be true. _I know, but it's hard to imagine it being beautiful under Galbatorix's rule. Why must you point out the holes in my logic?_

_Because it's funny. _She said, giving the dragons equivalent of a chuckle.

He smiled. _You always know how to cheer me up Saphira._

_You know, I remember a time when you use to be in awe of the city. You even called it a wonder._

_Time changes all Saphira; I merely grew out of my childhood innocence._

_Alright mister mature, brood all you want, I am tired from my hunt and want to rest._

As Saphira flew off he began to see the beauty in the city. The sparkling spires of glass reflected with the soft orange and purple hues of the sunset, casting rainbow murals across the city. With the day ending people were wrapping their day up and clearing the city streets to the taverns to drink the night away or home to their families. With the city beginning to still it gave off a serene vibe, calming and peaceful. Maybe this city wasn't so bad after all he thought with a smile on his face forgetting if only for a second the stress and turmoil this life had brought upon him. After admiring the city for a while he decided to head home, it was getting late and his mother was probably worried as she often did.

As he walked in the door to their small castle his mother greeted him with a bear hug.

"Mother I am almost a man there is no need to worry if I am a little late coming home." He said gasping for air.

"You cannot tell a mother to not worry for her child so don't even try Eragon." She said. "Now come to the table Rose has already made dinner for us."

He wanted her to call him Denethor but she had adamantly refused saying that she would call her "baby boy" what she wanted. There was no point in arguing with her, as she could be just as stubborn as Saphira could in these matters.

"I made it especially for you Lord Era-… I mean Denethor," Rose said with blushed cheeks almost forgetting his name change, "I know you prefer a vegetarian diet. It is a carrot, mushroom, and potato soup."

Rose always had been thoughtful towards him, ever since she had become his servant she had sought to accommodate his bizarre requests. He had always made sure to show his gratitude; he did not want her to feel as if she were unappreciated.

"Thank you Rose." He said gruffly before sitting down quickly and eating at the same swift pace.

"Why the rush sweetie? You act as if you haven't eaten in a week."

"I am just ready for bed is all, I have a rather arduous day tomorrow and I want to be well rested for it."

He finished his dinner and bolted to his room before his mother could bully him into staying and conversing with her. She had the unfortunate habit of doing that at the most inopportune time when he yearned for the peace and quiet of his room.

Lying in bed his mind began to wonder. His life had been changed so drastically over the course of just a few years. At the ripe young age of 12 Saphira had hatched for him and set his path in a complete 180 degree turn, setting in motion events that would forever shape the man he was. Galbatorix had taken him under his wing and trained him into the fierce rider he was today. Now nearly four years later he was no longer a child; how could he be. He was forced to grow up and shoulder responsibilities no teenager should ever have to. He was Galbatorix's second – in – command seeing to it that those loyal to him stayed loyal by whatever means necessary. This had prompted his name change, he did not want the people he loved, however few they may be, to associate Eragon to the monstrous acts he had to perform. Or maybe he was hiding it from himself that it was he committing these villainous acts. It was times like these he wished for the simplicity a child's life held. No responsibilities, no dark acts, and definitely no worries.

He sighed and thought back to his childhood. As a child Eragon was lonely, lonely in the sense that he had no true friends. Yes he had friends, but the friends he had were more acquaintances. He much preferred the company of his mother, his beautiful mother Selena. He would help her with the household chores, at least until she forced him to go play with the other children. At first he argued that she needed his help or that he felt ill, but he always lost and begrudgingly obliged. After he awhile he stopped fighting it and simply gave in to her demands. Although he never enjoyed the company of the kids he loved his mother and would do anything to please her.

He smiled as his thoughts drifted to his mother. She had been his rock during these tumultuous events, keeping him grounded when he felt helplessly lost. He dared not even think about would he would have done without her. Granted he had Saphira, but even she could not provide the motherly affection he required.

With that appeasing thought he drifted into a peaceful sleep, having pleasant dreams with fond memories of his mother allowing his subconscious a moments reprieve from the next days inevitable events.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N)

**This is my first story so I'm trying to get the hang of this. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and continue to read, it gets a lot better. I've received concerns that this is similar to Rainxoxo's Reversed Lives and that's kind of true. I liked the character structure of that Eragon a lot so I decided to start him out in Uru'Baen. Other than starting in Uru'Baen it should be a lot different than Reversed Lives and I'm looking forward to getting the main plot going. Hope you enjoy Ch. 2! Reviews are always welcome. Tell me what you want to see from the story and I'll work what I can in. If you haven't read Reversed Lives I recommend it highly.**

Chapter 2: Interaction

"Ah Denethor there you are, I was beginning to think you had overslept. " Exclaimed Galbatorix as Denethor entered the throne room, kneeling in reverence and moved to find his place next to Formora. "I had placed a wager with Formora as to whether or not you would be awake in time. She had the faith in you that I did not." Galbatorix chuckled handing Formora a few coins. It was strange to hear this intimidating man laugh. His demeanor usually exuded a seriousness that was lacking today, no doubt due to the good news he expected from Durza's update "Durza is soon to contact us to inform us on the status of the mission."

Denethor nodded and waited in silence for Durza's inevitable call. Sure enough not two minutes later his pale face appeared in the mirror.

"Durza, what news of the mission?" Galbatorix asked expectantly.

"We have slain the two eleven guards and captured the egg courier."

"And what of the egg?"

Durza shifted and hesitated before replying.

"The elf," he spat, "teleported it away before we could apprehend her. "

The smile that had situated itself upon Galbatorix's face instantly disappeared.

"It disappoints me to hear this. It appears that my faith in you has been misplaced, a mistake that will not be made again."

The tone he used was so venomous it made Denethor shudder. He had a certain way of speaking that could shake a man down to his core.

"I assure you my king I will do everything in my power to discover the eggs location from the courier. I will torture her until she begs for the mere chance to speak."

"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE DURZA!" The king shouted lifting himself up out of his throne staring it seemed into Durza's very soul. Time stood still as Galbatorix froze, refusing to even blink. Denethor even began to see fear form in the Shade's eyes and posture as he tensed his muscles. The king calmed himself and sat back down massaging his brow. "No, you have proven this task to be above your skill level. I will send Denethor to acquire the location of the egg. In the meantime I suggest you work on your ability to perform my tasks correctly."

Galbatorix ended the call and turned to Formora and Denethor, "I should have known; never send a Shade to do a Riders work. Denethor, would you kindly go to Gil'ead and bring the courier to Uru'Baen for questioning. I fear if I leave her in Durza's custody for too long she will escape."

"It will be done." Denethor assured him and turned making to leave when he felt a slender hand grab his shoulder.

"Denethor, may I speak with you before you make for Gil'ead?" Formora asked.

He nodded and motioned for to walk with him.

When they had made it out of the throne room they turned and walked down the hallway without direction.

After a few minutes of walking he spoke breaking the silence in which they had found comfort in. "What is on your mind Formora?"

"I feel…" she sighed and closed her mouth, seeming to not want to continue. Denethor put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she stopped to look at him. He was looking at her with slight concern. She could read him, she always could. His sapphire eyes attracted her with a pull she was even scared to admit to herself.

"What is the matter? I have noticed you haven't been at ease for a few weeks now. Is something bothering you?"

Did he ever think of himself, she thought to herself smiling. He always sought to right others problems. "I feel like I'm useless." She sounded childish and internally scolded herself. "Sorry, I just never do anything. It's making me restless and left me wondering if I'm even worth anything." Tears started leaking from her eyes, she usually hated being vulnerable but for some reason she didn't mind when she was in his company.

"Of course you're worth something Formora," taking his hand off her shoulder he grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it, "never think of yourself that way. You are one the most powerful magicians I have ever known and have taught me a great deal. I would be nowhere near where I am now without you. You are without a doubt the best person I know and the closest friend I have ever had. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you." His admission had seemingly come out of nowhere and surprised even him.

She couldn't help but start smiling and her smile continued to grow until she was crying and grinning ear to ear. She forcefully hugged him and cried into his shoulder. He had not expected her to react this way, maybe a thank you, but certainly not this. After the initial shock he returned the hug, comforting her, sensing that she needed it.

Pulling away from him she looked into his eyes, they were deeper and more mature than anyone's his age had a right to be. They gave off a trusting aura and she always lost herself in them. She doubted she could ever lie to him, at least without looking away and giving herself away. "Ever since my dragon died I've felt stuck," subconsciously she ran her hand across the scar she bore on her chest from the fateful day Brom had felled her dragon, "like I have lost my purpose."

"What was your dragon's name?" Asked Denethor, although he sensed the answer that would come.

"He didn't have one, he lost it in the Banishing of the Names." She answered slightly hurt he had forgotten and brought up the horrible memory that he had died without an identity.

"I am well aware, but it doesn't matter what Galbatorix did to alter your memory of him, what matters is how you remember him. Whether you choose to accept to remember him without a name or as he was is your choice."

He still surprised her with his wisdom after all this time, she thought. He knew how to approach these topics with grace and bluntness, although it wasn't meant in a mean way. "Emure." She had barely said it, whispered was an overstatement. "His name was Emure." She said slightly louder than before but still whispered.

"It's a beautiful name."

"He was a beautiful dragon. The way the sun would catch his scales would make them shine a beautiful copper hue." She smiled as she fondly remembered her dragon. "He used to love playing in the water, weaving in and out even when I was riding him. I'm pretty sure he did that because he knew I hated it." She laughed and felt the stress and pressure of the last century lift off her. "I cannot remember the last time I laughed, I've spent all of my time keeping my composure and image that I've forgotten how to have fun. Thank you. You have done more than you know."

"It was the least I could do for you Formora." He said smiling. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone, I expect to see you in one piece when I get back."

"I shall do my best." She replied smiling with a passion she had lost for longer than she cared to think about. Maybe she still had a place in this world, it was a start but once she had grasp of the flame of passion it would hard pressed to be doused.

Denethor left for home glad that he could help Formora with her internal struggle, but turned back to the task at hand. He would have to figure out how to get the courier of the egg to reveal its location to him; something that he knew would be no easy task. He frowned and racked his brain trying to devise a course of action; he would need all of his cunning to get the answer out of her. His mind began to get sidetracked when he found he had no solution, thinking back to his encounter with Formora.

When had his relationship with Formora become so personal, he thought thinking back on their encounters. She had been cold at first, holding herself aloof from all that she deemed lesser than her, which was just about everyone, but as he had grown into Galbatorix's ranks she seemed to slowly shed that personality layer by layer, like an onion, each layer showing a more complex version of her than before. As he looked back on his memories of her he saw her grow more and more into a semi-caring person, she had lost her cold nature and had developed a metaphorical heart. Maybe he had done more than he knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**So here is another chapter and I really am sorry it took so long! I had to work for ten days straight and I was too tired to write most nights when I got home. But not even work can keep me away for too long. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm not sure about titling all the chapters this way so pm me or review what you think about it. So without further ado, here is Chapter 3: Illumination.**

Chapter 3: Illumination

Flying was by far his favorite thing to do, the way the ground rushed beneath them in a flurry of different shades of green exhilarated Denethor.

"_Do you ever get tired of flying?" _He asked Saphira adrenaline pumping and blood flowing hot in his veins. He rarely had the opportunity to fly with Saphira due to his obligations in the city, but whenever he had the chance he enjoyed it until the moment he stepped out the saddle.

"_Never." _

The simple reply seemed to encapsulate everything left unspoken. The rush of the wind cascading around one's body at a speed previously not encountered left one in awe. The view was beautiful, the land stretched out before in all its illustrious majesty, the green of the land and the blue of the water coming together in a never-ending war between the streams and the banks, the water looking to expand its borders while the land struggled to defend its home. It was truly a sight to behold.

"_I wish I could fly with you more often Saphira, I don't even get half the time that I wish to spend with you."_

"_As do I… as do I." _Wishful thinking was all it was, he would never have the time to spend with her. Saphira couldn't help but feel depressed about the situation.

It was unfortunate that his duties hardly allowed them the closeness their bond demanded. Instead they were forced to resign to mental conversations when they couldspare the time for it. Physically they only spent a few days a week together if they could manage.

They flew in silence, enjoying the rare opportunity of being in each other's company.

As they neared Gil'ead Saphira reached out to Denethor's mind to see if he was sleeping. She grinned fiendishly as she prepared to wake him up in the quickest way possible, or maybe it was the meanest way. She had to make use of her limited time with him somehow, she gradually flew higher into the air and when she felt safe enough she folded her wings, feigned an injured wing and began to plummet to the ground. Then she reached out to Eragon in a false panic.

"_ERAGON!" _

He awoke with so much force he would have jumped out of his saddle if his legs weren't strapped in.

"_What's wrong Saphira?"_

"_My wing is injured and I cannot fly!" _Her panic obvious in her voice, he instantly started to panic.

His instincts jumped into action before his mind could even form a cohesive thought. He reached into his magic reserve and began to prepare to heal her injuries as they got painfully close to the ground. At the last second she unfolded her wings and pulled gracefully out of her nose-dive, and slowed down to a landing.

As she landed his mind began to put the pieces together.

"_Seriously?"_

"_We made it to Gil'ead."_ Saphira said matter – of – factly, as if she hadn't just convinced him they were going to die.

"_That's your reply? We made it to Gil'ead? I thought we were going to die!"_

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,_ Saphira thought.

"_I was just having some fun Eragon, I thought you could use some humor since everything has been so serious lately." _Saphira said sheepishly, hoping he would see the good intent hidden in her actions.

"_Well maybe you should think about not giving me a heart attack in your quest to cheer me up." _He knew he shouldn't be too hard on her. _"Just know that I will get you back at some point."_

"_I'd like to see you try." _Saphira growled in an attempt to intimidate him.

Denethor grinned and turned away to walk into Gil'ead.

"_Stay nearby Saphira, I shouldn't be too long."_

"_As you wish little one"_

With that goodbye he walked through the gates of Gil'ead. The guards let him inside with a nod, not daring to question him as they knew there could be consequences questioning someone who held such authority.

Denethor actually came to appreciate the beauty of Uru'Baen when he entered Gil'ead. The large stone walls were dull in comparison to the tall glass spires in Uru'Baen. It didn't help that the entire city looked dismal, the people walked around with sullen expressions permanently etched on their face like stone. The atmosphere alone erased the happiness he had felt with Saphira earlier, leaving him depressed by association. He made a mental note to not stay any longer than absolutely necessary.

The door to the stronghold paled in comparison to the large ornate doors on the castle in Uru'Baen Denethor noted as he came upon them. The guards at the door stood alert not letting anything slip by their gaze, probably due to the fact that they had been informed of his arrival and was instructed not to make Durza look any worse. Denethor chuckled to himself; that sounded exactly like something the Shade would say.

The guards bowed as Denethor made his way to him and he returned the gesture with a minimal nod.

"Lord Denethor, Durza informed us of your arrival and has asked me to lead you to him." The guard who spoke looked more experienced and had most likely been chosen by Durza for this.

"Lead the way." Denethor replied quickly. _The less time I am here the better._

With her rider taking care of events inside Gil'ead Saphira had decided to go to a lake nearby where there was a large alcove she had discovered the year before while visiting Gil'ead. Inside were remnants of animals from previous hunts she had been on to sate her hunger and a small underground lake fed by the lake outside the cave. As she entered the cave she felt at ease. Here no one would watch her or could tell her what to do or what she couldn't do, instead she was free. In Uru'Baen she was constantly under her caretaker's watch who always abused her, verbally and physically. She hated the man's very being for he existed only to make her life a living Hell. She couldn't do anything about her situation for fear that it would have adverse effects on Denethor. She could easily burn the man to ashes, or slice him into a thousand pieces with her claws, or just flatten him with her weight. Unfortunately those actions would have consequences that could range anywhere from a reprimand to her rider being killed and she wouldn't risk that… she _refused_ to risk that.

She began to lie down in her usual place by the corner of the underground lake at the back of the alcove when she saw something sparkle. She leaned in closer when the small dark sphere came into focus and she was stunned in surprise. There illuminated in the dim light of the cave shone a brilliant emerald dragon egg.

**(A/N)**

**So we see a new egg appear in this chapter! I am super excited to continue with the story and I hope you liked the new chapter. I will try my best to upload the next chapter in the next week. Tell me what you think of the story so far and ask any questions you may have. I won't answer anything spoilerific so you will just have to wait and read if that's the case :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Sorry I have not updated in awhile, I had a lot of stuff going on. I wasn't really sure about writing this story, but after getting the amazing feedback all my inhibitions were taken away. You guys/girls are awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Once again I encourage you to write a review and tell me what you like and include any constructive criticism. I haven't done this yet so here comes the obligatory disclaimer: all rights for Inheritance go to Christopher Paolini.**

Ch. 4: The Rack

The dungeon they entered was dark, not just regular dark but hopelessly dark, the kind of dark where everything seemed lost. It was hard to imagine resisting torture in this place thought Denethor. The walls seemed to close around you making feel claustrophobic while the prison itself seemed desolate. This was where people came to die.

The guard leading Denethor to Durza stopped outside a door that looked just like all the other ones, it was amazing how anyone could navigate around here.

"He is just through that door my lord." The guard spoke quickly and left, seemingly not wanting to see Durza.

Denethor mentally prepared himself for the conversation that was about to transpire and opened the door. Inside was a large desk covered with papers, and sitting in the chair behind it was the Shade.

"Denethor, how lovely to see you." The Shade spoke with malice dripping from his voice.

"Durza." He said with a quick nod.

"I know what game you are playing at and do not think for one second that I will merely let you get away with it." A smile slowly appeared over his face as he spoke causing Denethor to shiver.

"And what game might that be?"

"You have been poisoning the kings mind with your words, turning him against those who truly stands with him and I will see to it that he will see through your façade"

"Have I now? And what evidence do you have?" Denethor did all he could not burst into laughter, his position with Galbatorix was precarious enough already that he wouldn't dare do anything that could mess it up.

Durza hesitated before he replied. "I have a hunch."

"A hunch? A hunch? Do you realize how stupid it would be to approach him and accuse his _second_ – in – command of treason on a hunch? You might want to rethink your strategy Durza, but in the meantime I would appreciate it if we could get on with this."

Durza scowled and Denethor could all but see the Shade picturing his death in a most brutal way.

"Come then, I will lead you to her."

After a few minutes they had arrived at her cell. Durza pushed the door inward to reveal a most horrific sight. It was more a torture chamber than it was a cell, with everything from whips to iron spikes lining the walls.

Denethor's eyes drifted from the walls to a large rectangular table in the center of the room. Fixed to it was an unconscious female elf, her hands and feet were bound to rods at each of the four corners. At the side of table was a lever, which Denethor could not discern the meaning of.

Durza saw him eyeing his contraption curiously. "It's rather exquisite is it not?" Asked Durza insidiously.

"What is it?"

"A device that I created." Durza moved towards the elf's hands and motioned to the rods that her hands were bound to. "You tie the subjects hands and feet to these rods, and when you are ready to begin," he moved to the lever adjacent to the table, "you push this lever into the first notch. Care to have a go?"

Denethor began to curse his curiosity, knowing Durza this device was not a pleasant one. He knew that this was a test to see if he was capable of torture.

He looked at the lever; there were ten notches in total, each no doubt having a worse effect than the last. Against his better judgment, he moved the lever into the first notch.

The elf jumped into consciousness with a cry as her hands and feet were extended past their natural reach. Denethor took a step back horrified at what he had done.

"It feels good doesn't it? Inflicting pain on another person, knowing you hold their life in the palm of your hand." His face carried a smirk of pure evil.

Denethor took a moment to collect himself, still taken back at what he had done.

"I'm not here to discuss your hobbies Durza, I am here to collect the elf." His face drifted to an emotionless stone.

Durza glared at him before undoing the straps that held her in place.

"She's all yours."

**(A/N)**

**This chapter gets kind of dark but that is part of the reason I rated it mature. The torture device I described is commonly known as "The Rack" and is one of the brutal torture methods used by humankind. I'm sorry that it is so short but I wanted to update it sooner than later. From now on I will make the chapters significantly longer and focus on quality over quantity. See you again soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Teaser

**(A/N)**

**So just this once I will post a teaser because I'm worried it will take awhile to write this chapter and I am super excited to get to Arya. So to justify it here is your (early) Valentine's Day present.**

Ch. 5 Teaser

Arya awoke in a garden full of colorful flowers; slumped against the bench she had fallen asleep on she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the first bed of flowers she saw. These particular flowers were called Queen of the Night and were jet black with white dots on the petals, seeming to represent stars on the night sky. She kneeled next to them and began stroking the petals; these had been her favorite since she had become a young adult. Then a thought occurred to her. These flowers had been planted outside the window in the palace so she didn't have to leave her room to see them, not by the bench.

Her eyes opened as her limbs were thrust outwards in a jerk of motion. A cry escaped her lips and her muscles were stretched and her skin elongated. She looked around in a panic to see two men crowded around a lever; the taller of the men was looking at her and grinning devilishly while the second had a look of horror on his face for only a second before it was replaced with stern look. She had seen the shade before but did not recognize the other man. He seemed more… well more kind. His jaw was angular and his body lean and muscular. What stood to her were his eyes. The sapphire irises radiated a kind aura; their deepness insinuated experience while his body looked young, impossibly young for such experience.

The Shade left the room and only the unfamiliar man with the kind eyes remained. He immediately moved the lever back to its origin and began undoing the straps around her wrists and ankles. Sitting up she examined her wrists, which the straps had rubbed raw and bleeding profusely. Touching them she flinched under the pain. She knew there was no use trying to heal herself, Durza had obviously rendered her unable to use magic.

"May I take a look?" The man asked.

She hesitantly nodded, sensing he wouldn't hurt her.

He gracefully picked up her arm and began to examine her wounds. He muttered a couple words and her wrist healed.

**(A/N)**

**I hoped you enjoyed and I look forward to completing this chapter and getting it up as soon as possible. Happy reading. **


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Hello again everyone, here is the finished version of Chapter 5: The Warning. In this chapter we begin to see the plot unfold. Enjoy.**

Ch. 5: The Warning

Arya awoke in a garden full of colorful flowers; slumped against the bench she had fallen asleep on she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stood up and walked over to the first bed of flowers she saw. These particular flowers were called Queen of the Night and were jet black with white dots on the petals, seeming to represent stars on the night sky. She kneeled next to them and began stroking the petals; these had been her favorite since she had become a young adult. Then a thought occurred to her. These flowers had been planted outside the window in the palace so she didn't have to leave her room to see them, not by the bench.

Her eyes opened as her limbs were thrust outwards in a jerk of motion. A cry escaped her lips and her muscles were stretched and her skin elongated. She looked around in a panic to see two men crowded around a lever; the taller of the men was looking at her and grinning devilishly while the second had a look of horror on his face for only a second before it was replaced with stern look. She had seen the shade before but did not recognize the other man. He seemed more… well more kind. His jaw was angular and his body lean and muscular. What stood to her were his eyes. The sapphire irises radiated a kind aura; their deepness insinuated experience while his body looked young, impossibly young for such experience.

The Shade left the room and only the unfamiliar man with the kind eyes remained. He immediately moved the lever back to its origin and began undoing the straps around her wrists and ankles. Sitting up she examined her wrists, which the straps had rubbed raw and bleeding profusely. Touching them she flinched under the pain. She knew there was no use trying to heal herself, Durza had obviously rendered her unable to use magic.

"May I take a look?" The man asked.

She hesitantly nodded, sensing he wouldn't hurt her.

He gracefully picked up her arm and began to examine her wounds. He muttered a couple words and her wrist healed and she drifted back into the land of dreams.

Denethor was actually glad that she wasn't conscious so he did not have to answer any questions at the moment. He picked her fragile and malnourished body and carried her out of the prison and contacted Saphira to tell her he would be outside shortly.

* * *

><p>Saphira was waiting for him when he finally breached the city walls; glad to rid himself of the dark city that lay behind him.<p>

"_What took you so long, you said you would be out shortly."_

"_There was a strange woman that held me up. It's better if I show you."_

Saphira slipped into his memory curious as to what the woman wanted.

* * *

><p>Denethor walked through the city with purpose, intent on reaching the city gate as quickly as possible. He rounded the corner and ran into a tall woman, nearly dropping the elf.<p>

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way." Denethor stuttered as he tried to make his way around her and was surprised to find her blocking him once more, staring intensely into his eyes.

"I have something urgent I need to speak with you about." The woman said not allowing him to pass.

"Please get out of my way, I am in somewhat of a hurry." He said annoyed, still trying to get past.

"I can assure you Eragon this is worth your time."

With that she turned and walked into the nearest building, leaving Denethor struck with uncertainty.

Denethor's mind began to race_. How did she know his real name? What did she want?_

In order to sate his curiosity he followed her into the building.

The road gave way to an herbalist's office; the walls lined with various strange-looking plants and equipment. The woman moved into the next room as he entered the office. Denethor hurried after her, set on finding out who this woman was and what she wanted.

As he walked into the next room he saw the woman siting at a small table seemingly waiting for him to sit. The room was dark; the only light source a pool of luminescent liquid on the table.

Denethor sat at the table opposite the herbalist.

"What do you want?"

"To give you a warning."

He shifted in his chair as he realized his situation. He was alone with someone he didn't know, someone who could wish him harm.

The woman began to speak with a glossed over look.

"The desolation of the hero will come as the rain falls

Everyone has their time and everything must fade.

The woman who pines and the woman who loves

The turn of the tide as they come to his aid.

When the time comes all must take their place

And the momentous battle will yield the end.

Their fears they will face

And they will break and bend.

His brethren at his side will be,

As this man breathes his last.

With the final decree

All things must be left in the past.

The desolation of the hero will come at the fall.

The walls will crash down and you alone must hear the call."

Denethor sat awestruck.

"What does that mean?"

"That I cannot tell you, but when the time comes you must listen."

"Listen? Listen for what?"

The woman walked away and left him in silence, pondering the meaning of the warning.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the hell was that?"<em>

"_I only know what I showed you, I am just as in the dark as you."_

"_I don't like her one bit." Saphira growled_

"_I don't either but I have a feeling that we should not forget this. We do not know what lies ahead." _

**(A/N)**

**So that is Ch. 5. I hope you are all on the edge of your seats. Ch. 6 is in the works and I am planning ahead for future chapters. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**So a super quick chapter update today. I was off work today so I had the time to sit down and write a lot. I could have made this one longer but I have been ending on a lot of cliffhangers so I decided to be nice and not this time.**

Ch. 6: Thoughts

The flight back to Uru'Baen was spent deep in thought about what the woman had said. He didn't really see himself as a hero, more the villain. He hated working for Galbatorix, not that he had any choice; it was either that or death. The next part seemed to be foretelling a great battle in which the fate of Alagaesia was held in the balance.

"_I hate prophecies, they are always so extremely vague."_

"_I believe that is the point little one, if one knew the exact outcome then it could alter the future if they try to interfere with events. Plus you might want to think a little quieter, I can hear everything you are thinking and it's a little distracting."_

"_Sorry Saphira, this whole thing has got me more tense than a bowstring."_

"_I can tell, but there is no point in worrying about the future, the only thing you can do is let it happen. Try to get some sleep, we will be back in a few hours."_

"_Alright, I'll try."_

Denethor wasn't sure if he really could sleep; with the prophecy and his situation back in Uru'Baen troubling him he thought it would be hard pressed.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p>Saphira flew slowly; she knew that Eragon needed his sleep. He didn't think she knew but she could always tell. Sleep had been avoiding him for quite awhile and she wished he did not have to go through such troubles at such a young age.<p>

She stopped a moment to check on the elf prisoner who was still unconscious from Durza's torture and no doubt some drug to inhibit her abilities.

She returned back to the prophecy;

"His brethren at his side will be,

As this man breathes his last.

With the final decree

All things must be left in the past."

Did this mean that he would die and had to make his peace with the world? Or maybe there was another way; prophecies were ambiguous and riddled with riddles.

She tried her best to push the thought away but no matter how hard she would try it would always be there at the back of her head; nagging her every waking moment and haunting her dreams. She could never forget the thought of him dying. Maybe she didn't have to; if she didn't allow it to drive her insane and just keep a healthy paranoia she could change it. She would have to change it.

* * *

><p>Arya stood on the ledge of a massive building whose top stretched so high above the clouds she could not see the ground. She inched forward allowing her toes over the edge. The wind was calm, nonexistent even, as she stared into the abyss. She closed her eyes and took a step forward. She began hurtling towards the face of the Earth, allowing gravity to bring her down like a stone dropping. The wind whipping through her hair destroyed any hairstyle she may have as it spread her hair everywhere. Her face was serene in every sense of the word, calm and happy as the wind tore around her. She got alarming close to the ground, and yet she kept her eyes closed; just enjoying the fall.<p>

Seconds before she hit the ground her eyes flew open and she was lying in a bed in a prison cell. The walls were stone, but they were far more elegant than the ones in Gil'ead. They were smoother and seamless, and the door was no ordinary one. It was ornate; covered in designs that bordered on art. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to look around the room and began to realize it did not resemble a cell at all. There was a small wardrobe, and even a private bathroom adjacent to her room. This was no cell; it was a bedroom.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the man she had not known from the last time she was conscious.

"Ah good you are awake, I was beginning to worry."

Arya looked at him suspiciously; she had been quick to trust him the last time because she had been delirious and she would not be so quick to trust him again.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Denethor and I assure you I am here to help."

"And why should I trust you?"

"I did heal your wounds after you I unstrapped you from that horrible device. I don't know what he did to you but your wounds were quite extensive and it took a lot of energy to make you well again. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

Her short reply irked him; he cared for her and brought her back from the brink of death and didn't even receive a thank you. He thought he deserved at least that.

"Well then… I expect you are hungry and thirsty so I have had a meal prepared for you. It is vegetarian so don't worry about that, I know that elves do not partake of meat."

He walked out for a moment and returned with a bowl of soup and a mug of tea. He handed the soup to her and set the tea on the bedside table.

She played with it in silence for a while taking only a few bites before switching for the tea. She knew that name; he was Galbatorix's right hand man so she would have to be careful about what she told him.

"So where am I?" She said sipping on her tea.

"Your are in my house in Uru'Baen, technically you are a prisoner, but I prefer to think of you as my guest."

"What do mean by technically I'm a prisoner?"

"Well you can't leave or wander the house, but I promise that no harm will come to you under this roof. You have everything you need and I will make sure you are comfortable."

"Why would you do that?"

"Do I need a reason other than it's the right thing to do?"

"There seems to be an ulterior motive."

"There is not." Denethor said adamantly. If only he could make her understand that he actually didn't wish her any harm.

Not really given a choice she let the matter go.

"So if you aren't going to hurt me what are you going to do?"

"I haven't really worked that out yet to be honest."

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of days, I transported you here and have been waiting for you to awake."

"So does this have something to do with the egg?"

"Yes it does."

"And you aren't going to torture me?"

"Correct."

"Then how do you plan to get me to talk?"

"All in due time, for now just enjoy you're dinner."

With that he left the room locking the door behind him leaving behind a very confused Arya.

* * *

><p>"Denethor how long will that girl be staying here?" His mother asked. She was not very keen on playing host to a prisoner.<p>

"As long as it takes mother, now can you please drop it? I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"I never get to see you anymore, you're always off running about doing tasks for Galbatorix."

"I know, I know. I promise soon I will sit down and have a proper dinner with you."

"You'd better."

**(A/N)**

**So that's Chapter 6, it's not a very busy chapter but it had to be done. It will pick up very soon I promise. Happy reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Hello again! Another chapter update and more insight into the characters. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7: Insight

This was a very strange situation. The very man who had saved her from Durza and cured her wounds was her interrogator.

_All the more reason not to trust him. He must have an elaborate plan to gain my trust in order to get me to reveal the eggs location. Unfortunately for him I have no idea where it ended up._

Arya's mouth stretched into a small smile, the first one it had seen in a long time.

He genuinely seemed to not wish her any harm, but usually the most insidious people could hide their evil intentions behind a façade. This made it all the more difficult to discern his actual character. He could be telling the truth… or he could be the villainous man Lord Denethor had become known as. When he had talked to her earlier she noticed he was young, no more than 18 years old.

She began to feel sorry for him, so young to be taking on such responsibility. To have your childhood taken away for you was a horrible thing. You lose the innocence of a child's eyes, seeing the world around you as a small and safe place while blindly trusting people and believing the world to be a wholesome place. At least you would have the experience of knowing serenity before the world comes down with the truth like a hammer on an anvil. Arya remembered that epiphany very well.

_(80 years earlier)_

Arya sat quietly with her mother at the dinner table, each moment passing slower than a year. The large room seemed small in comparison now that they were alone. After a few minutes of eating in silence the Queen spoke.

"It has been brought to my attention that you wish to leave Du Weldenvarden and become an ambassador for us to the Varden. This job is not to be taken lightly. To get the elves involved with the Varden could prove to turn the war in one of two ways. It could be a turning point and give them the push they desperately need to win, or it could prove catastrophic and move Galbatorix to push and eliminate them."

"Mother this move would be unanticipated by the Empire and catch by surprise. If we don't come to their aid they would be foolish to even make a move on the Empire. Together the elves and Varden could forever change Alagaesia for the better and once and for all rid us of Galbatorix."

"Even with the elves there is no guarantee that we will win. Galbatorix is extremely powerful and I cannot risk getting us involved."

Arya's temper began to rise. "Then don't get fully involved, if we only had an elf on the outside to gather information we could help them if only a little. This is the most logical course of action right now."

"Then I will send someone NOT the only heir to the throne. This job would be dangerous at best, potentially lethal. Would you send yourself to death?"

"If need be."

"You don't need too! We could easily send someone else."

"I'm tired of being trapped here, never seeing any of the outside world. Mother I long to experience something other than the monotonous drone of the forest and this would be an excellent solution to my problem."

"I forbid it."

The instant the word fell out her lips she instantly regretted it. Arya's only response to that would be full-blown retaliation.

"You FORBID it?" Arya laughed. "I'd like to see you try!"

"I am your Queen and mother Arya and you will treat me as such. I will not tolerate you behaving like a child."

"I am not behaving like a child, I just want the opportunity to see the world and more importantly bring Galbatorix down! Or have you already gotten over father's death."

"Do not _ever_ accuse me of not caring about my husband. I loved him more than you can imagine. Arya you tread on dangerous ground, I suggest you back away."

"Or what mother? You'll send me to my room?"

"Fine! You want to be an ambassador so badly than you could go. But know if you do you are banished from Du Weldenvarden. I hope you make the right decision."

_(Present Day)_

That was a lifetime ago. She always regretted leaving on such bad terms with her mother, but she did not have any other choice. She had pushed Arya into this.

Arya let her head fall into her hands in anguish. Why couldn't her mother just accept that she wanted to leave and be the ambassador?

_Damn her._

* * *

><p>Denethor headed to the throne room to inform Galbatorix that the elf courier was in Uru'Baen. The streets bustled with people busy with their mundane lives while he walked. He opened the doors to the castle to see Formora waiting for him.<p>

"Denethor, you're back!" He noticed that she had a smile on her face, the same face that rarely smiled.

"Hello Formora. How have you been while I was away?"

"Same old routine: nothing followed by an abundance of more nothing with a little sparring thrown in the mix. How was the hand-off?"

"Durza was an ass. He basically accused me of treason and threatened to expose me for the fraud I was." Denethor smiled and laughed.

Formora on the other hand couldn't even contain herself; her body shook with boisterous laughter.

"Is he serious? He is even more idiotic than I thought."

"Other than that it went off without a hitch, the elf is in my house while I ask Galbatorix what he wants to do next."

"You know Denethor, you work too much. You should take some time off soon to spend tome with your mother. And I would like to spend some time with you as well." Her face blushed with embarrassment. "That is if you would want to spend some time with me."

"Yeah of course, that would be nice. Shall we say dinner once I get a chance to relax?"

"That sounds great! Well I'll see you around."

* * *

><p>She couldn't believe it! She had finally asked to spend some alone time with him and he said yes.<p>

_I sound like a teenage girl the way I'm fawning over him._

Then a thought occurred to her.

_What if he just thinks we are just going to dinner as friends? God I'm such an idiot!_

She began to have doubts about going to dinner. The man that had shown her the meaning of living wouldn't make a fool of her. She had always been so demeaning towards others and looked down on them, treating them as a sub-being. Before her dragon had been slain she hadn't been that way. She had not been carefree by any means but she had been nicer overall and semi-caring, not this hard, emotionless thing she had come to see in the mirror everyday. Denethor had shown her by example that being nice to others reaped benefits unbeknownst to those who were selfish. By being kind to people it made you feel good inside.

She had been furious by the way he treated her. How could someone be so kind to her when she couldn't even be kind to herself? She did not understand it. The thought was foreign to her. She didn't deserve it; all the things she had done were horrific. She had killed people who didn't deserve it, saved people who didn't deserve it, and served those who didn't deserve it. All of her time serving in the Forsworn had been morally atrocious. She could never atone for what she had done.

* * *

><p>"I take it that the elf is safe in your custody?"<p>

"Yes my king, she is currently at my house. How should we precede?"

"I think you are suited to interrogate her, at least more than Durza. Get the location of the egg."

"As you wish my king."

**(A/N)**

**Hope you liked Arya's flashback and it fills in some of the holes in character development. I know some of the characters are acting differently than what you are used too (Formora in Rainxoxo's fanfic) but there is a reason and all will be explained in time. Be sure to review and tell me what you think. See you next time.**


End file.
